1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay apparatus, AV reproduction system and AV source apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-357029 (FIG. 1, embodiments etc.) discloses a video display apparatus. The video display apparatus has a HDMI terminal. The video display apparatus processes a digital input signal inputted from an AV apparatus to the HDMI terminal and generates an analog video signal and an analog audio signal. The video display apparatus displays pictures based on the generated analog video signal and outputs sounds based on the generated analog audio signal.
In order to enjoy high-quality sounds and pictures, such as film and music, recorded on a DVD or the like, a 5.1 channel loudspeaker system or the like has been used in the AV system. When the 5.1 channel loudspeaker system is used, the HDTV receiver and the 5.1 channel loudspeaker system are connected to a source apparatus such as a DVD player. The HDTV receiver receives a HDMI signal from the DVD player and displays pictures based on video streaming data contained in the HDMI signal. The 5.1 channel loudspeaker system receives a digital or analog audio signal from the DVD player and outputs sounds based on the audio signal.
However, the HDMI signal outputted from the DVD player includes audio streaming data, together with the video streaming data. Accordingly, the HDTV receiver will output sounds based on the audio streaming data contained in the HDMI signal inputted from the DVD player. Thus, the sounds outputted from the HDTV receiver will be made to mix with high-quality sounds from the 5.1 channel loudspeaker system; and no correct sound space can be created using the 5.1 channel loudspeaker system. The viewer cannot enjoy high-quality sounds by use of the 5.1 channel loudspeaker system.
Particularly, when a source apparatus such as a DVD player down-mixes a 5.1 channel audio streaming data to a 2-channel audio streaming data or the like, and adds the audio streaming data obtained by the down-mixing to a HDMI signal, the HDTV receiver will output sounds having sound quality different from that of the 5.1 channel loudspeaker system.
Accordingly, in order to enjoy high-quality sounds and pictures recorded on a DVD or the like, the user of AV system must set sound mute in the HDTV receiver whenever playing the DVD or the like. Also, the user of AV system must set sound mute cancellation in the HDTV receiver whenever playing of the DVD or the like is finished.
An object of the present invention is to obtain a relay apparatus, AV reproduction system and AV source apparatus capable of preventing unwanted sounds from being outputted from an AV output apparatus such as a HDTV receiver.